


Моя девочка, ты красивая, как банши

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Ты пришла мне сказать: умрешь, но пока дыши





	Моя девочка, ты красивая, как банши

**Author's Note:**

> Вера Полозкова Бернард пишет Эстер

Северус задыхается, падая в бесконечную тьму. Руки дрожат, ноги не слушаются, а сердце внутри ломает рёбра и стучит так сильно, что закладывает уши.

Северус не слышит, что ему говорит наглая девица, но не может отвести взгляда от тонких бледных пальцев, судорожно сжимающих его руку. Кожа у Уизли словно лёд обжигает и разума лишает — Снейп даже не думает о том, чтобы вырваться из захвата.

Уизли в глаза не смотрит, низко голову опустив. Рыжая макушка только больше с толку сбивает. Северус не может остановить падение.

Миллион лет назад точно также за руку его держала та, другая. Пальцами тонкими тёплыми рассудка лишала. Белоснежно улыбаясь, очередную надежду даря с ложью вприкуску. Тряхнёт кудрями рыжими — и Снейп вновь у ног её собачкой послушной. А та смеётся — знает, что никуда от неё он. Тонким пальчиком пригрозит: «Ай-яй-яй, не сбегай от меня». Улыбнётся. А Северус отвернутся не может и чувствует, как в бездну летит, в безликую тьму. И знает он, что губит себя сам.

И того оно не стоит.

Но Эванс улыбается — остальное не так важно.

Уизли лицо заплаканное поднимает и смотрит на него смело, возвращая Снейпа в мир этот невыносимый. Вот он, здесь и сейчас. И не Эванс рядом.

Северус выдыхает.

Ошибка. Это всё ошибка. Прошлое не настигло его в попытке убить. Девушка перед ним совсем другая.

— Директор, — продолжает свой монолог Джинни, профессор думает о том, что нужно оборвать речь несносной девчонки и руку освободить.

И молчит.

Джинни Уизли так похожа на ту, которой теперь всегда двадцать один. И как же отличается от неё. Нет в ней того света. И лжи в ней тоже нет.

_Девочка, уходи. Не тревожь того, у кого давно уж ни капли души._

— Мисс Уизли, боюсь, что не могу Вам ничем помочь.

Девчонка всхлипывает, но руку не отпускает. В глазах отчаянье плещется, остатки надежды топит.

Северус жалеет о словах своих, девчонку хочется обнять и успокоить. Гладить по волосам непослушным, аромат вдыхая, и шептать о том, что всё будет хорошо.

_А любить его не стоит._

_Девочка моя, ты так красива, зачем тебе тот, у кого нет ничего, кроме обещаний, что в могилу его заведут?_

Северус не верит ни одному её слову.

Северус и себе не верит давно.

Ему уже однажды рыжая лгала.

_/и этим жизни лишила/_

Северус — давно нежилец и отнимать последние дни у себя напрасной надеждой не намерен. Но Уизли рыдает беззвучно, и Снейп торопится уйти.

_/но/_

Шаг один назад и два навстречу. Прижать девчонку к себе, таки вдыхая запах волос. Объятия — не так уж много.

Бесконечно много.

Северус снова падает во тьму. И знает — это его убивает.

Но пока он ещё жив.


End file.
